minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nekrikos 3: The Light
<<PREVIOUS <<FIRST "Good job guys. We're doing pretty good so far." That voice resounded again in my head as I set on one of the chairs resting after my training session. My name is Phoenix, and I'm one of the Anti-Nekrikos Group Members. I'm currently about 15 and I joined not too long ago. Now back to the story. I've been training how to fight in the group. We have all sorts of training, from swords, to archery, to alchemy and sometimes rarely we use powers. Our group currently has around 10 people only, due to the many being killed. And as of now, up to 70% of the servers have been destroyed. Those Anti-Nekrikos Groups wont last either, up to 95% are killed, and we are the few remaining. As of now ,we're making pretty good progress in our group and we even are regarded as one of the best and most successful groups in the Minecraft Universe. We even have our own flag, which most of the groups don't really have one. But that's a story for another time. "Ok guys, come on. Now it is time for Archery." Dallas remarked as he pressed a button in this metal lab, leading to this arena with mob dummies all over the place. Dallas is the leader of the group. He has been learning how to fight for up to 10 years, surprisingly he is only 18 years old, but a valiant fighter to be. Everyone, including me, grabbed a bow and positioned ourselves. "To have perfect accuracy, one must focus on the weak spots. Aim for the chest and head. The most important things are always there." And with a press of a button, two doors opened and mob replicas started to pour out. Some of us were pretty skilled and managed to take down many of the mobs, while some were just beginners and struggled to use the bow. But anyways, after 5 minutes, we took all of them down. "Good job guys. Now, follow me to my plan room." We followed Dallas (actually DallasTheGamer In-Game) up a staircase. It seemed to get darker and darker as we went up, until Dallas stopped. Looking at the passcode lock on the door, he opened it using his secret passcode and entered, before the others poured in. "Take a seat, everyone." He remarked. Dallas quickly opened a chest and took out a stick, presumed to be some sort of pointer so we could see what he wanted to do. With a flick of a wrist, a hologram came up. "So, you guys know what I am trying to do here. Here is the analysis of Nekrikos. I've been sending secret mini drones to Nekrikos' base or his deathhouse, where he resides in. It isn't a easy journey. I have multiple droids fail to reconnect or some crash, and some don't even make it back for me to see the data. But after multiple days, I've complied enough data." "You see, Nekrikos' megalomania is caused from his horrible childhood in real life. When he committed suicide, a CreepyPasta by the name of Null has managed to fuse his soul in real life, but was betrayed when Nekrikos killed her instead. The way to defeat him is to somehow snap him out of his darkness. However, he has the combined power of many of the creepypastas. That is not good for sure. But after seeing some images, I've noticed something. He has this strange red coloured heart in his torso, which I assume is his life source. If we could destroy it, we could succeed in getting rid of his corruption. I listened intently. However, a thought popped in my head "But, how do we get this power?" I was wondering how we could be powerful enough. And it was as if Dallas read my mind. He continued,"If we can match up to his power, we can defeat him. And after connecting with the other remaing ANGs, we have discovered some source of power that can help us. It is known as the GEM, Gargantuan Energy Machine, which is located somewhere. We don't know where it is, but we know it can help us." And with that, he ended his speech by saying how if we had any idea where it could be, we should inform him. Everyone returned to their rooms. But I stayed. Dallas went over to me. "Phoenix, you alright?" Dallas asked me, concerned. "I'm fine, it's just. I have no idea why it has to be this way." "I don't get why he'd had to do this. Maybe we can convince him that Minecraft isn't fully against him?" I asked. Dallas looked at me, then looked away. "Maybe." before he told me to get some rest. I went to the balcony of this base. Looking out from it, I saw the sun set. It looked like beauty. But all I knew is that it represented the disappearance of the good from this world. And that we were just sparks in the sea of darkness. But as I knew, even sparks can create wildfires. PART 4: Nekrikos 4: The Betrayal and the Arrival Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series